This invention relates generally to the field of ophthalmic surgery and more particularly to surgical trays used with surgical consoles.
The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea, vitreous and lens.
When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).
Alternatively, disease or trauma may affect the retina or vitreous, in many cases requiring that the vitreous be removed.
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, a thin phacoemulsification cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquifies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is usually replaced by an artificial lens.
A typical ultrasonic surgical device suitable for ophthalmic procedures consists of an ultrasonically driven handpiece, an attached cutting tip, and irrigating sleeve and an electronic control console. The handpiece assembly is attached to the control console by an electric cable and flexible tubings. Through the electric cable, the console varies the power level transmitted by the handpiece to the attached cutting tip and the flexible tubings supply irrigation fluid to and draw aspiration fluid from the eye through the handpiece assembly.
With respect to vitreous and/or retinal surgery, a variety of cutting devices, scissors, extrusion needles (cannulas), fragmenters or tissue manipulators may be used. Some of these devices, such as vitreous cutters, use a guillotine (axial) or reciprocating hollow cutting tube. Suction is applied to the interior of the cutting tube so that the tissue is aspirated away as it is cut.
To assist the surgeon and nurses during surgery, surgical control consoles generally include a tray that can extend outwardly from the console into the sterile field. The various instruments used during surgery can be placed on the tray when not in use. Prior art surgical trays may be adjustable in height from the sterile field, but can be rotated through only a limited arc because the external cable release mechanism for the height adjustment prevents the tray from being fully rotatable. This limits the usefulness and adjustability of the tray.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for an adjustable surgical tray that allow for full, unlimited 360xc2x0 rotation of the tray.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a movable arm for a surgical tray that is connected to the surgical console, is adjustable for height and allows for full, unlimited 360xc2x0 rotation of the tray. The arm mechanism includes a movable wedge plate containing a sloped or ramped depression that cooperates with one end of a motion transfer pin. Horizontal movement of the wedge plate causes vertical movement of the pin. The other end of the pin, opposite the wedge plate, actuates a release mechanism that allows the arm on which the tray is mounted to be raised and lowered via a pressurized gas cylinder. Such a construction allows the tray to be rotated a full 360xc2x0 without affecting the arm height release mechanism.
Accordingly, one objective of the present invention is to provide an arm for a surgical tray that includes a movable wedge plate containing a sloped or ramped depression that cooperates with one end of a motion transfer pin.
Accordingly, one objective of the present invention is to provide an arm for a surgical tray having linkages that allow the tray to be rotated a full 360xc2x0.
Another objective of the -present invention is to provide an arm for a surgical tray having a height that is adjustable regardless of orientation.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an arm for a surgical tray having linkages that allow infinite adjustability or coverage of the tray.